nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash
The following is a transcript for the 2017 CGI animated romantic musical comedy direct-to-video prequel, ''Ash & Lance''. Part 1: Opening/Pocket Full of Sunshine (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows Illumination Entertainment logo) (Shows NicThic Productions logo, while the song "Change of Seasons" by Sweet Thing begins playing) Text: Universal Pictures presents Text: a Chris Meledandri production Text: in association with NicThic Productions The "ASH & LANCE" logo appears upon an exterior shot of Ash's apartment, located in Calatonia, in the morning. (The camera then fades to an interior shot of Ash's bedroom, where we see her sleeping. Her alarm clock then goes from 6:29 to 6:30, which wakes her up. She turns it off and yawns and stretches. Ash then got out of bed and walks into the bathroom and begins to shower. After that, she dries off and brushes her teeth, smiling at her reflection in the mirror, in the process. She then goes to the closet in her bedroom and gets dressed. She goes downstairs and goes outside to check the mail. She opens the mailbox and finds an envelope, which says "ASH" in blue Sharpie. She takes it out and walks back inside. In the kitchen, she opens the envelope and inside, is a greeting card which reads "To Ash, from Lance". On the front, it says "You are my...". Ash then opens the card and the words "Pocketful of Sunshine" are shown, as the song by Natasha Bedingfield begins playing. Ash then closes the card in disgust) Ash: Ugh! Worst song ever. (Through the weekend, Ash soon starts to become attached to it as a montage begins) Text: Saturday Morning (Ash is seen in the bathroom combing her quills. In the process, she opens the card again and she starts to sing along to it) Ash (singing): I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I've got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, oh, oh Text: Saturday Afternoon (Ash is seen walking down the sidewalk while holding the card and still singing along) Ash (singing): Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. Text: Saturday Night (The scene briefly changes to Ash back at her apartment and singing while exercising) Ash (singing): Oh, oh, oh Text: Sunday Morning (Ash is repeatedly opening and closing the card while singing) Ash (singing): I got a- I got a- I got a- I got a- I got a pocket-'' Text: Sunday Afternoon (Ash is shown at the community pool where she is singing while swimming) Ash (singing): ''I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I've got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, oh, oh Text: Sunday Late Afternoon (Ash is still at the community pool and she heads for the diving board) Ash (singing): Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. Oh, oh, oh ''(jumps into the pool) Text: Sunday Night (Ash is back in her apartment and singing while dancing in the living room. During this, Lance walks in and notices her, smiling) Ash (singing): ''Take me away, a secret place, a sweet escape, take me away. Take me away, to better days, take me away, a hiding place. More coming soon!